The First
by InuChimera7410
Summary: After The Last, there were all the Firsts... a series of Naruto and Hinata's 'firsts' together. Chapter 1: First Kiss


Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>First Kiss<span>

The moon shone bright and beautiful, illuminating the night sky in silver light.

Hinata absently thought she had to be dreaming even as she felt the large, warm hands cup her face, holding her close. They were callused from the years, but they were safe and touched her gently as if she were something precious. There was no way it could all be real.

_In another moment, I'll wake up,_ she thought briefly, feeling the hands pull her closer, higher.

_But if this is a dream..._

Hinata let her eyes slide closed, her heart fluttering madly, and then there was the lightest feather-touch of pressure against her mouth.

_Then I don't want to wake up._

But then all thought was blown away because it was all just him, and like sparks shooting throughout her body, she could sense everything. His scent, the feel of his shirt bunched beneath her tightened fingers, his very being... _Naruto._

_Hinata_.

Naruto had just been staring into her silver eyes one moment and then had found himself moving over her on impulse the next. When he had finally closed the distance he hadn't known what to expect, but not how it would be so soft and warm and... _right_. He pulled her closer, vowing right then and there that he would never let her go again.

Hinata's head was spinning when he finally pulled away, albeit reluctantly. Her heart was traveling miles in minutes. Her eyes fluttered open, dazed.

And suddenly his face was there, his intense, twinkling blue eyes staring straight into hers, inches away. She could feel the tickle of his breath against her lips.

Then the reality of it all caught up to her all at once like a smack in the face.

He had just kissed her.

He had just _kissed_ her.

They were _flying_ in the sky. Under the _moon._ He was _embracing_ her.

And he had just _KISSED her!_

Yet, the final blow was delivered in how he was smiling at her: straight at her and no one else, as if she were the greatest thing in the world and _it was suddenly all too much!_

Naruto grinned wider as he watched the emotions fluctuate and wreak havoc all over Hinata's face as her brain whirred into overdrive. And people said he wore _his_ emotions on his sleeves. Her face had blossomed into a lovely, deep shade of red and he felt his chest begin to warm at the sight. Before, he hadn't understood why her face had always flushed so badly when she would be near him, but now his eyes had been opened. He really _had_ been an idiot, but he hoped he could make it up to her in the future, starting now.

He chuckled lightly, unable to recall ever seeing this particular shade of red though. She really was too adorable.

He continued to watch in amusement as her mouth began to hinge, opening and closing, and she began stuttering rapidly, "N-N-Na-Naru-"

"Hey, Hinata," He cut her off amidst her attempted stammering, figuring he should have some mercy and stop her before she actually managed to hurt herself or , worse, chicken out in embarrassment and back away from him which would be absolutely no good since he had no intention whatsoever of letting her go.

Naruto took advantage of the silence he'd startled her into, moving quickly before she could react. Taking his hands away from her face, he wrapped one arm around her waist before securing her comfortably against him (while simultaneously ensuring that there was no escape from him) and raised his other arm, pointing at his face with a mischievous wink.

"That cup of ramen is still waiting for you at my place, ya know!"

He really was too cruel, having been unable to resist. He watched with wicked glee as the heat flared right back up on her face, stronger than ever. She ducked her head, ridiculously embarrassed.

To think that he could have this for the rest of his life...

Then it him entirely, too, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. They'd just saved the world and he was holding the most beautiful and important creature in his arms and he suddenly couldn't hold any of the joy that had been building back. His grin erupted into an intense laugh that vibrated throughout his entire being, practically emanating happiness.

Hinata blinked in surprise, caught off guard by his outburst. She was still blushing and feeling bashful, but she could feel herself trying to hold back a smile of her own until it was too much for her too and she was swept into Naruto's contagious laughter because she was suddenly laughing with him, and she was happy. The happiest she'd ever been.

As she continued to laugh out loud, Naruto settled down and watched her with a smile. He had never heard her laugh like this before. He would be sure to make her do it more often. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard.

"Hinata," he said.

She forced herself to calm down, letting out a few more giggles. Though her face was still flushed and it was still embarrassing to be so close to him, she silently thought about how she could definitely get used to this.

"Naruto?" she responded, wearing a shy, hopeful smile. He was staring down at her again, and she blinked upon noticing the tender, adoring glint in his eyes, but before she could ask if anything was wrong he had squeezed his arm around her waist, which served as her only warning, before he was hoisting her up.

He didn't even hesitate to kiss her again to which she unashamedly and immediately replied. It was different this time. Before, their kiss had been sweet and loving but now his lips were moving over hers deeply, passionately, even managing to elicit a pleasant mewl out of her that had her blushing crimson all over again and though she felt Naruto chuckle into the kiss, he didn't stop, feeling increasingly confident by her response. He just might be a natural, he thought with an internal grin.

Feeling brave, she slid up her arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him closer, ardent yet still gentle. She had to stifle a whine when he pulled away.

"Oh, and another thing," He lifted a finger to wag it in her face. "If I can make a request, I want another scarf."

With an affectionate smile, she nodded and in an abrupt moment of boldness, took control by resting her hands against his cheek and began to nuzzle his soft hair, speaking in no more than a warm whisper.

"Anything."

And then the most spectacular thing happened. She felt the skin warm beneath her fingers and she pulled back to watch in shock as a bright cherry red blush of his own spread across his whiskered cheeks. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in awe.

_Naruto_ was _blushing!_ Deeply.

In the same moment, she also realized that she had never seen anything more precious than a red-faced Naruto and the fact that she had been the one to do it made her even more happy.

Naruto's heart had literally skipped a beat. He wasn't even aware of the heat of his own face or even how she had pulled back to stare at him because suddenly all he was conscious of was that he knew without a doubt that all he wanted was to keep Hinata in his arms forever.

_And he could_, he realized with another beat.

They had the rest of their lives ahead of them and she would be his to hold whenever he wanted, and he would be hers. He would stay by her side, kiss her always, laugh with her, smile with her, and just be with her...This was just the beginning and he honestly couldn't wrap his mind around it.

But that was okay, because while all of that was amazing to think about, what was even more amazing was what was happening right now as he held her in his arms. Because she was here with him now... no.

She had been there all along. Always.

And he knew she always would.

_Hinata...thank you._

* * *

><p>Guys, I have a serious problem. I thought the OTP feels would have at least subsided a bit BUT NOOOOO THEY'RE STRONGER THAN EVER. HELP (but at the same time, don't help, I'm in love with their love~!) I have so many ideas and fics that I want to write but I still have finals! Gah! I need to get it together! But I had to write this one first, I had to!<p>

This isn't good though... I'm starting too many things now! OTL But even though that's happening, all of my NaruHina fics coming out right now are all set in the same universe, so they'll all be connected, they just might not be happening at the same time, but it is possible they'll crossover in timelines, they'll just be differently themed (I hope that makes sense) so if you enjoyed this and would like to read more, please feel free to read the stuff I already put up!

If you didn't understand the summary, this fic will be a series of Naruto and Hinata's "firsts" together, and in each chapter, I'll try to add in hints on what the next "first" is going to be! :D You guys should try to guess and let me know what you think, but for now, I'll go ahead and let you know about the next one:

Coming Up: First Date

Please review and let me know what you thought. They really are _so_ encouraging and I appreciate them so much :) Until the next time!

Love, InuChimera7410


End file.
